Trouble in Bon Temps
by NikkiNebula
Summary: Somebody has unleashed an army of newborns on the poor citizens of Bon Temps, LA. It's up to the Cullens to put a stop to this. Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Charlaine Harris GONNA UPDATE VERY SOON, BEEN BUSY MOVING SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"But Carlisle, we must go," Esme pleaded with her husband.

"No, Esme, love…I'm afraid it is much too dangerous."

Carlisle sighed.

"I just don't see the point it getting involved with any of this nonsense, The Volturi hasn't even gotten involved, it is much too dangerous, we cannot let our existence be known to these vampires, and especially to the public. We will be perceived as much more of a threat to the humans, our bite carries a venom, we are much more dangerous…they will find a way to destroy us."

"The humans?!" Emmett laughed out loud, "You can't be serious!"

"No you dimwit, the vampires…did you ever stop to think that our very existence could cause serious problems for these vampires?" Edward growled. "They already have a hell of a time being accepted by the humans as it is, and they are virtually harmless compared to us…throw a new breed of vampires that are a thousand times more lethal into the mix, and everyone has a real problem on their hands. We are immune to their synthetic blood. Our breed HAS to kill people in order to survive-"

"-and unknowingly to them, they are being blamed for our kind's killings," Alice interrupted.

"Yes, and if they were to find out about us, they would know that it's our kind that is responsible for the sudden jump in human deaths in their area," Jasper added.

"Plus, I can't seem to see past this new breed, I can't see anything, just fog. I won't be able to predict much of anything while we are down there,"Alice sighed.

"Someone is creating an army of newborns and unleashing them on Bon Temps. How long before our existence is known anyway, with this mess going on?! We have to do something!" Emmett stood up in a flash, his face seemed to turn an impossible shade of red, he was teaming with anger. Esme rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Calm down Son. Let's hear what everyone has to say, this family has always been a democracy." She shot an accusatory look in her husband's direction.

I remained silent, while our family always made our decisions together, I still felt reluctant to lend my thoughts. Besides, not much had changed since I had been a human, you could still read all my thoughts on my face, I was like an open book as my mother used to say. I glanced over at Edward, his face wasn't leaving anything to the imagination either, he was worried out of his mind.

"You have a valid point son, eventually this could end badly whether we go to Bon Temps and involve ourselves our not," Carlisle threw his arm around Emmett's shoulder and sighed.

"Well, I guess we will take a vote now," Carlisle added, nodding at Emmett, "You go first, Son."

"A thousand times yes, we have to do something," Emmett voted, eyes glued to the floor, trying to avoid Rosalie's death stare.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, walking over to his daughter. Rosalie looked to be fighting back tears, Carlisle placed his hands on her shoulders, "Shall I assume that your vote is an obvious nay and move along?"Rosalie shot another deadly stare in Emmett's direction and practically hissed, "This does not concern us, it is not worth losing each other over, this will not end well. My vote is no."

I had never seen Emmett look so heartbroken, he was breaking Rosalie's heart and he knew it.

We continued to vote in turn, Edward voted no, Alice and Jasper reluctantly voted yes, Esme and Carlisle voted yes as well.

All eyes were on me now.

"Well it is not like my vote will make any difference, the vote is five to two," I sighed, looking at Edward, his hands were balled up into fists, the look on his face showed defeat…and fear.

I felt a hand on my shoulder now, "Your vote _does_ matter, Bella, we all have to vote," Carlisle pressed.

"Well, uh…Yes. I guess…" I turned my head to look at my husband again, who was sitting next to me on the big green leather couch. I placed a cautious hand on his leg, "It will be okay, Edward, Jake will stay here in Forks and watch over Renesmee. Remember, right now this trip is purely for investigative purposes."

He looked up at me with those beautiful copper eyes of his and forced a little crooked smile, in a feeble attempt to mask his true emotions.

"That settles it then," Carlisle said, clapping his hands together, "Tomorrow we head south to Bon Temps."

"What are you all waiting for?" Esme added in her sing-song voice, "Better start packing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We arrived in Bon Temps early the next evening and checked into a motel right outside town.

"Great, just great. The TV doesn't work in my room," Emmett grumbled as he plopped down on the foot of our bed.

"Really, Emmett? That is the very least of our worries here," Edward snapped back. He was pacing back and forth across the room, hands stuffed in his pockets and a deep furrow in his brow. Emmett just shrugged, reached for the remote and turned the television on.

"Porn, Porn, Televangelists, more Porn…" Emmett flipped through the channels. He looked at Edward and then back at me, smirking,"You know, you guys shouldn't watch any of this stuff, Esme still hasn't forgiven you for the damage you two did to her house on the island, she would really be livid if you tore this motel room apart. "

I chucked a pillow at his head. He ducked right in time, of course.

"Shut it, Emmett! You pervert…remember our little deal? I beat you at arm wrestling; therefore you are not allowed to comment on my sex life anymore. "Emmett just rolled his eyes, I chucked another pillow in his direction, with more force this time, the pillow flew right over his head and hit Edward straight in the face. He stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his footing.

"Would you two stop it?! This is not the time for games!"Edward yelled, tossing his arms up in the air. I failed to suppress my giggles and ended up on the floor along with Emmett, laughing uncontrollably.

"How can you two even laugh right now?!" Edward fumed. He then stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. About five seconds later Jasper, Alice and Rosalie entered the room.

"What is his problem?" Alice asked.

"He is just stressed, he doesn't want to be here." I answered with a sigh, "Jasper, what good are your mood control powers if you don't use them?"

"Well, Bella, quite honestly I find it hard to control even my own moods at the moment, I can't say I want to be here anymore than he does."

I nodded and frowned, "Yes, well none of us really want to be here."

"Which is exactly why we need to make the best of it, we are here, so let's go out,"Alice smiled and twirled around in a circle where she stood, then half skipped, half danced her way across the floor towards Rosalie, "What do you say, Sis? Up for a little country line dancing?"

Alice hooked her arm onto Rosalie's elbow, "Now grab your partner, round and round-"

Rosalie yanked her arm away.

"No, Alice, I don't think that is such a good idea!" Rosalie and Jasper both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, _come ON_!" Alice pleaded, glancing around at the rest of us, a hopeful look in her catlike eyes. She twirled over to Jasper, throwing her lithe arms around his neck, "Jas' love…please? It would be so much fun." She planted a kiss on his nose and made a pouty face.

"Oh alright, let's go. You're never going to give up anyway," Jasper sighed. Alice squealed with delight, "I _always _get my way."

"Great, just awesome," Rosalie grumbled.

Alice pulled me up off of the bed, "Come on Bella, let's find something trashy to wear," she giggled.

* * *

We pulled up to Merlotte's Bar and Grill just after nightfall, the locals had highly recommended this place. It was a busy Friday night, surely we would be able to get in some good observations, as well as let loose just a little.

"Bella, I don't like this…I have a bad feeling about this place," Edward said when we got out of the car.

"Edward, relax. Let's dance and have a good time. I can't believe you would want to pass up a rare opportunity to get me to dance," I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. I sensed him warming a little, a grin formed on his lips.

"Okay, but don't you think people will be suspicious? I mean, It is a bar…we can't order anything to drink."

"We can order some of that True Blood stuff," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie socked him in the arm, "Absolutely not, we will not order any of that shit! We are supposed to be playing human, remember?"

"No, no, actually I think Emmett is right, it would be much easier to act like we are just the old run-of- the-mill vampires that hang out around here. These humans won't know the difference, we will be able to drink the synthetic blood, it just won't provide us any sustenance," Jasper said.

"I don't know about that Jasper," Edward added, shaking his head.

"It would be less suspicious, there are thousands of vampire's in this area, we look just like the rest of them," Emmett said.

"These vampires stay in special rooms during the day, with sun-blocking accommodations. We aren't even staying in a motel that offers those kinds of accommodations," Edward exclaimed.

"Bro, we aren't even staying in town, so nobody will know, or even care to know that we aren't staying in a vampire suite. Besides, we can't go out in the sunlight here anyways, it is much too bright."

"I actually agree," I added, avoiding Edward's incredulous stare, I kept my eyes glued to the ground kicking the gravel around with my shoes.

"Okay, so we will be out vampires tonight, " Edward laughed, surprising all of us.

"Come on babe, let's dance." There was a fiery look in his eye, l was glad he was able to let go of all the weight on his shoulders and worry on his mind for just one night. You know, have fun for a change. Edward rarely did fun.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bars entrance. The rest followed suit.

"Carlisle and Esme are going the rip us to pieces," Rosalie hissed as we entered the bar.

* * *

The place was everything one would expect a small town bayou bar to be… tacky, loud, and wonderful. We got a booth in the corner. Would you believe that "My Achy Breaky Heart" was actually blaring through the speakers? This place was almost too cliché.

I pretty blonde waitress came prancing up to our table.

"Hey ya'll, my name's Sookie and I will be your waitress for the night. What can I get for ya?"

"Well, how about-"

"Oh my word, never mind…of course!" She interrupted Edward and pointed at each one of us, "Let's see, one…two…three…six bottles of True Blood!" she said, with an excited grin on her face.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, "See babe, I told ya so."

"Um, yes…that would be great," Edward told the waitress. I noticed that he had a look of slight dismay on his face.

"Now we have O+or A-,"

We all remained silent for a bit to long before I piped in,"Uh, O+ for the lot of us, thanks."

"No problem," she exclaimed merrily, "Be right back with that."

"Wow, good thing we decided to not play human, they are most definitely not easily fooled around here," Emmett whispered.

"Is everything all right, Edward?" I asked softly, squeezing his hand below the table.

"No," he answered blankly.

"That waitress…is rather strange. Her thoughts…I heard everyone else's thoughts in her head… she can read their minds. She can read everyone's minds, except for vampires. That is how she knew. "

"How interesting," Alice added.

"Interesting is not exactly the word I would use," Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Just then, the waitress showed up with our bottles of true blood, smiling. She sure smiled A LOT.

"So where are ya'll from?" She had the most pleasant southern drawl.

"Uh, Texas," I lied.

"Wow, Texas vamps? That is strange, did you just move to Texas?"

"No, why?" Edward glared at her.

"Well, you see I know a lot of Texas vampires, and you all seem so different. Besides, I did not see you when I was there just last month, and I saw about all the area's vampires when I was there, you see-"

Edward raised his hand up and stopped her, "Yes, uh…The Fellowship of the Sun incident, we were out of town visiting old friends in uh…Washington State."

We all looked at him curiously.

"Ah, well that explains it, but ya'll still seem different." Sookie shrugged and gave Edward a strange look.

"Well enjoy your evening and just holler if you need anything else." With that she spun around and walked away quickly.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I read her thoughts, she is in very close with the vampires here, she is suspicious of us, she knows something is off about us, we should go," Edward said.

"Absolutely not, I want to dance," Alice whined, "She is just a silly little human, Edward. Stop being so paranoid!"

"A silly little human that can read people's minds?" Edward retorted. Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Jasper's hand. They disappeared onto the dance floor.

I winked at Edward.

"Come on, don't worry so much, let's have fun just for tonight, we are out vampires after all," I giggled. Edward's mood lightened a little.

"Come on then," he smirked as he pulled me to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You have never looked as beautiful as you look tonight," Edward whispered in my ear.

"You tell me that every night, Edward."

"Well it's true, you get more and more beautiful with each passing day, love."

If I was still human I would have blushed, it never got old with Edward, he still gave me butterflies. The song that was playing was slow and melodic.

'_What a place to have such a tender moment, a seedy Louisiana grill_…' I thought. It made me have a flash back to prom night, the memory was of course foggy, but still…it was there. Edward bowed his head and kissed me.

"I love you so much Bella. Right now at this very moment I can almost forget the horrible circumstances that brought us to this place," he sighed.

"What circumstances would those be exactly?" A tall man appeared behind Edward. Edward stiffened instantly and spun around too fast for human eyes to register.

The man was around 6'5, extremely muscular, yet slender at the same time. He wore a black jogging suit, his blonde hair slicked back neatly. An attractive blonde women appeared to be glued to his hip, next to her a portly Asian man.

They were vampires, that was for sure.

"Excuse me?" Edward growled low in his throat. The man smirked arrogantly and laughed.

"You had better come outside with us, if you know what is good for you." He smiled and calmly exited the bar, with his posse in toe.

"What is going on Edward?" Emmett asked, he had seen the exchange of words from our booth in the corner. Edward glowered after the vampires, "Indigenous Vampires, they want to have a word with us."

"I told you this was a horrible idea Alice!" Rosalie cried.

* * *

The sound of the crickets chirping calmed my nerves ever so slightly, we all just kind of looked each other over, not saying anything for what seamed like an eternity.

"Well, Edward…what circumstances brought your clan to Bon Temps?" The tall man finally asked, his arms crossed across his broad chest and a bored look on his face.

"Why would that be any of your concern? We are just passing through," Edward hissed.

"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5 and you are trespassing on my land without permission."

"We need permission to be here?" Edward retorted.

We all looked at each other, confused. Just then a breeze blew in from the west and the three vampires leapt back, nostrils flaring, fangs exposed.

"What in the world?!" Eric snarled, "What is that smell?"

He cautiously approached us, sniffing. We all instinctively crouched and hissed. In the blink of an eye, Eric was standing inches away from Edward's face, staring him down.

"What are you?" He hissed.

"A vampire, you moron," Edward spewed back.

"No…no… you're not," Eric began pacing around us , sniffing each of us in turn.

"Where are your fangs?"

"Why should we bring them out for you, we obviously have more self control," Emmett growled, pounding a fist into his palm.

"Show them to us!" Eric yelled.

Emmett laughed, "You may be the Sheriff of area 5 or whatever…like we care, but you better think twice before demanding-"

Before we knew what was happening, the asian one leapt onto Emmett and sunk his fangs into his neck. Rosalie tore him off of her husband and tossed him to the ground with such force that the cement cracked beneath the vampire. Eric and his blonde leach backed away slowly.

Emmett rubbed the already healing wound on his neck and laughed.

"Really?" he asked staring down at the vampire, "You bit me?"

We all noticed at once something was wrong, the asian vampire was writhing around on the ground and foaming at the mouth, an agonized moan escaped his lips."I am…burning…" he struggled to get out.

"What did you do to him?!" The blonde one shrieked, falling to her knees at that vampire's side.

"Oh shit," I breathed.

"He is turning," Edward added, matter of factly.

"What do you mean he is turning? He is already a vampire. What the fuck are you!?" Eric shouted, glaring at Emmett, then at the rest of us.

"Like we said, we are vampire…but we are different from you,"Emmett answered.

"We need to get him out of here, is there somewhere we can go and talk rationally?" Edward added.

"Pam, bring the car around," Eric snapped at his companion, "I own a nightclub right outside town, follow us and no funny business."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are telling me that you are vampires, but you don't drink human blood, you don't sleep, you are not affected by sunlight and you have special powers?" Eric looked at us in disbelief.

"Well, _we _personally do not feed on humans, but others of our kind do feed on humans, our bite is venomous, as is our blood. Our kind have to kill the humans that we feed on, or let them go through the change." Edward answered.

Eric stared at some paperwork on his desk, biting his lip. Pam stood behind him, trying to appear menacing with her hands on her hips…it wasn't working.

Eric looked back up at Edward.

"These newborns that you speak of, they have been intentionally created to make is appear to the public that we are exterminating humans in the area?"

"Yes, we aren't sure but we think it is the Volturi that is behind this. They are upset that your breed has gone public, they feel threatened. They are not to be underestimated, their power is great, and they will stop at almost nothing to get their way."

"We know this all too well from recent encounters that we have had with them," Alice added, frowning.

"Oh, I don't underestimate them," Eric stated blankly, "This is a lot to take in, I appreciate you coming here and informing us. We have the address of your hotel, dawn is approaching, we will be in contact."

"You must be very careful who you-"

"I am not feeble minded, I would rather meet the sun than have anyone know of your kinds existence. I have heard of your kind before, my maker Godric told me about your kind 800 years ago, I did not believe him…I did not want to believe him," Eric cut Edward off mid sentence.

"You knew about us?" Rosalie whispered, the shock seemed to be emitting from her very pores.

"Yes, well…somewhat…It _was_ a bit of an old myth, very few times has the subject come up in my 1000 years of existence,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"…and the vampire, that bit Emmett…what happened to him?" Esme asked, her voice trembling.

"He had to be destroyed," Edward said, "As soon as the venom entered his body, Alice was able to tune into his future, it was not a pretty sight."

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked, with sadness in his voice.

"His power would have been insurmountable, nobody would be able to control him. The sheriff surely did not have the time nor patience to see him through his newborn years, he thought it would be the best decision. He blamed the vampire for losing control and attacking Emmett, he harbors no ill feeling towards us because of it," Alice whispered, a tear in her eye. Jasper hugged his wife close, trying to comfort her.

"After we told him everything, the Sheriff was very understanding and appreciative. I sense he is very afraid and at a loss as to what to do about the newborns, as are we," Edward stated, "Which is why I think it is best that we leave as soon as possible, we can be of no more help here."

"Always trying to run away from your problems, little brother," Emmett spat.

"Emmett, this is not my damn problem, nor is it yours. There is nothing we can do, according to the number of deaths, there could be two hundred newborns out there, maybe more," Edward shot back.

"We can take them, we will join forces with the local vampires, it may seem impossible, but that never stopped us before," Emmett pleaded with Edward , "We can do something, and we must."

"You know Emmett, if I did not know that your body ran on blood, I would swear you ran on nothing but pure testosterone and a single brain cell!" Edward hissed.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Carlisle yelled, instantly grabbing all of our attention. Carlisle never yelled. Ever. He glared around the room, "We are not leaving yet, not now that this Sheriff knows everything. I can't believe you guys were so reckless; going to that bar was a bad idea. Did you even think to let me and Esme know that you were leaving the motel? I thought this was a democracy, but you all selfishly decided to leave me and your mother out of the equation. Then you order synthetic blood, seriously?! I don't care if that waitress thought she knew you were vampires, you should have told her she was mistaken! You all should never have even been there in the first place! Stupid and reckless!"

I had never seen Carlisle so angry, and judging from the look on everyone else's face I was sure they hadn't either. Alice burst into tears.

"Alice, love…it's alright." Jasper cooed, enveloping her in his arms.

"She should feel guilty, talking us all into this…it was her idea, after all. It is all her fault, and it was your idea to order the true blood, Jasper," Rosalie spat, arms crossed, the scowl on her face almost took away from her breathtaking beauty.

"You bitch," Jasper growled, shaking with anger, he pointed a finger in Rosalie's face, "No, that was your husband's twisted little scheme, I just went along with it."

With that Jasper led his wife, trembling and sobbing, out of the room.

* * *

The sun had just dipped below the horizon in Bon Temps, when we heard a knock at the door. Edward and I had been laying in bed for most the day, not saying much of anything, just being. I loved these quite moments with him, I couldn't imagine ever tiring of them, I would happily lay in bed with Edward for a hundred years, after all we had nothing but eternity ahead of us.

Edward approached the door with caution, if it was Alice or Jasper, or anyone else in the family, it was unlikely that they would have knocked; we all had keys to each other's rooms and no respect for each other's privacy.

"Who is it?" Edward called out.

"It's Sookie….Sookie Stackhouse."

"Who?"

"Sookie, I was your waitress last night, Eric sent me," she answered.

Edward glanced back at me, silently seeking my approval on whether or not he should let her in. I nodded. Edward unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hey, sorry I did not call or anything first, Eric wanted to make sure that I spoke with you in person."

"You know Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, he is a friend, I called him to Merlottes last night."

"Why did you do that? Do you know that in doing so, you greatly complicated things for us." Edward cried.

"I am so sorry, it's just you see…" Sookie stopped mid sentence and inched closer to Edward slowly, reaching her hand out towards his face. He instinctively recoiled away from her touch.

"Please…" she whispered, inching closer. She took Edward's face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"I can read people…you see, I am telepathic," She whispered.

"I know," Edward said.

"I know you know, silly!" Sookie smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Wha…what?"

"You see, I can read just about anyone's mind, but I am unable to read a vampire's mind…but you…I can read you." Sookie breathed.

"You..you can?" Edward looked at Sookie in awe.

"Yes, you must have been a telepath in your human life."

I looked at Edward, confused.

"Is that true Edward?"

He looked at me with saddness in his eyes.

"Yes, it is the only secret I have kept from you Bella, I have never told a soul."

I rose up from the bed and walked towards him.

"Why would you keep that a secret Edward?"

"It is complicated Bella."

Edward frowned and pushed Sookie away gently, turning towards me. As his hands intertwined with mine, he stared at the floor, unable to look me in the eye. I placed my hand on his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Edward, love, I am sure I can keep up."


End file.
